


Caught

by hatebeat



Series: Daddy's Boys [3]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles always knows when one of the boys are in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Charles left the operations room flanked by his assistant, number seven-thirty-two, and number one-nine-three-three. The meeting with the Doritos CEO to discuss the upcoming limited-edition Dethklok Doritos flavour series had gone off without a hitch, and when he spoke to Cornickelson about the demos he had recently sent over to the label, Cornickelson had nothing but good things to say.

Despite the fact that he had finished most of his work for the day and it was barely three in the afternoon- a rare instance in his line of work- he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He needed to check on the boys before he moved on to his next tasks.

On the way back to his office, he rattled orders to seven-thirty-two to finalize reservations and transportation for the boys' restaurant night tonight and to one-nine-three-three to return to his post at entrance security with a message to his immediate subordinates. 

He stopped just outside his office.

"I have some business to attend to," he addressed his assistant. "You're dismissed for now."

"Yes, my lord."

Once inside his office, he locked the door, took a seat, and pulled up the security system. After a brief check that security was all in place and nothing looked amiss, he started to check on the boys' whereabouts. They weren't in the living room, which made things slightly more bothersome because that meant they would be scattered throughout Mordhaus. It wasn't that much of a problem, except that he wasn't entirely sure what exactly he was looking for. 

Charles checked the cameras in their bedrooms before anything else. Nathan's room, empty; Pickles', empty; Skwisgaar's, empty; Toki was sitting on his bed playing a handheld game. When he got to William's room, he could see that William was present, but it wasn't immediately apparent what he was doing. Charles narrowed his eyes and zoomed in.

William was sitting in the chair at his desk, but he was facing away from the desk. Charles switched over to the camera on the other side of the room to attempt to get a better look, but it wasn't quite the right angle. What he could see, however, was enough cause for concern that he shut down the system with the push of a button, stood from his desk, retracted a first aid kit from the cabinet, and left his office, heading straight for William's bedroom.

He tried the door before even knocking, unsurprised to find it locked.

"William?" Charles rapped on the door with his knuckles. "I'm coming in."

He swiped his thumb over the keypad and the lock clicked open. He entered and swiftly shut the door behind himself; William looked at him like a child who had been caught by a teacher misbehaving in class, but that look quickly dissolved into one of anger.

"Get the hell out of my room, you asshole! I coulda been jackin' off in here or something!"

Charles raised an eyebrow, but he didn't fight back. He knew it was self-defense on William's part- instinctual. He approached the desk and set the first aid kit down atop it. William's eyes flitted from the first aid kit, to Charles, to an uninteresting corner of the room where he could try to hide his embarrassment.

"Show me," Charles said, making it clear from his tone that refusal wasn't an option.

"I don't want to," William sing-songed, scowling.

Charles rounded the desk, briefly glancing at the blood on the knife that lay discarded upon it.

"Show me," he repeated.

William's face twisted into disgust, but he looked away from Charles and pulled up the legs of his shorts, revealing several fresh wounds marring his thighs, self-inflicted. Charles set his mouth in a firm line, took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and got to his knees in front of William with the first aid kit. Methodically, he cleaned the wounds and bandaged him, neither man saying a word. William didn't so much as flinch despite the fact that it must have been painful. Charles found it fascinating, but he carefully filed that away in another part of his brain for later.

Charles finished dressing the wounds and got to his feet.

"Would you like me to, ah, schedule you some time with Dr. Twinkletits?"

"I'd rather kill myself than talk to that moron," William spat back in response. 

Charles pressed his lips together to resist the urge to sigh. William was difficult and frequently he was all talk when it came to his suicide threats, but that didn't mean there was no real risk.

"We've talked about this," Charles reminded him. "There are medications you could take to help-"

"Will you just get out of my room already?!" William yelled at him in response.

Charles collected his jacket and his first aid kit. He nodded down at the knife on William's desk.

"Make sure you, ah, clean that properly."

"Piss off! I know how to take care of weaponry- look around you, idiot!"

"Mm. Noted," Charles said, taking his leave. He paused in the doorway, though, just before leaving. "I'll be scheduling Dr. Twinkletits to come talk with you at noon tomorrow."

He closed the door behind him just as something crashed into it, but Charles knew better than to take it personally.


End file.
